Broken Dreams
by Anagnos
Summary: After leaving his pack, Razor struggles with the harsh life in the Mysterious Beyond alone. During hunting he crosses paths with an another fast biter, who might be the companion that he has been searching for. But dangers lurk around every corner on a place such as the Mysterious Beyond, and they strike when you least expect it.


''Can't run forever sapsucker! Eventually you're gonna have to stop and when you do, you will die!''

Razor knew that the bigmouth he was chasing wouldn't understand him but he could hardly care. He had been hunting since early this morning and finally he was going to be rewarded for that.

Being a lone fast biter in a place such as the Mysterious Beyond was not something that his kind were used to. Fast biters were pack hunters. However, he preferred to be alone.

That was the reason why he had left his original home in the first place; he finally had enough of not fitting in and the other members of the pack who became more hostile towards him as days passed.

_I would've only slowed them down. _It was better this way, for him and them.

''Just stop so I can feast on your flesh! It will only last a second and then you will join your ancestors!'' Again he resorted to taunting his prey. It was one the few things that he actually found enjoyment in. It brought him a sense of superiority. Hunting always brought a smile to his snout, no matter how awful his day could be. This was something that he always yearned for. Hunting for him was not only a necessary thing to do. To him, it was sport.

Fortunately, he realized that this hunt was about to come to an end. He was very close to the bigmouth now. _Just little more and I will get you. _He was now right behind his target. _Got you. _He jumped on the bigmouth and bit him hard on its back with his sharp teeth. The bigmouth screamed and abruptly fell down to the ground. Razor kept on ripping the back, while the leaf-eater screamed louder and tried to fight back in vain. _Doesn't this sapsucker realize it already? It's going to die today. _There was no question about that.

Eventually, the screams begun to die down. It was a sign that the leaf-eater would not last long now. _Yes, that's it. Die. _With a final bite to the throat, the bigmouth began to pour blood from its mouth, vainly trying to breath. _Time to finish this. _Razor plunged his claws in its heart and then, silence. _Finally. You were very persistent for a sapsucker, I admit that much. _Razor then began to eagerly eat his kill.

While he kept on eating, Razor's thoughts once again returned to his former home and the pack he had once called family. He knew that he had made the right choice when he had left. He didn't fit in there. But still, a small part of him wished he hadn't left at all. Not all of them wanted him to leave. Some in the pack had tried to speak sense to him and constantly assured him that he was part of the pack and not to care about others opinions. Even his leader had told this much. He remembered that talk like it had happened only a little while ago.

* * *

_The Bright Circle was starting to fall behind the mountains. Razor observed his pack mates. Some were still awake, others started to get ready for tonight's sleep and few had already fallen asleep in their nests. For him however, sleep was not on his mind right now and he wondered if he would even get to sleep at all. _

''_Razor, may I speak to you for a moment?'' The voice belonged to the fast biter in charge of the pack, Velocity. Razor had always respected and admired him, from the moment he had been accepted into the pack to this day. He treated everyone like they were his family and he would do anything to make sure nothing happened to them. Even if it meant he had to sacrifice his own life to save them, he would do it. _

''_Is something wrong, leader?''_

''_No. Everything is alright, Razor. I just need to speak to you. In private.'' _

''_Sure, that's okay.'' They walked away from the clearing under the watchful eyes of their pack. They went on some way before they arrived at the river that was near their nesting grounds. Velocity turned around to face his subordinate and looked him directly in the eyes. _

''_This really couldn't wait anymore, Razor. You have been quiet for days and absent from singing our songs. I have to know if something is bothering you, so I can help you.''_

''_Nothing is bothering me, sir'' Razor spoke in a weary voice. ''I have no idea what you are talking about'' _

''_Razor...don't lie to me. I have seen how you have been acting for a while now and you are not okay.'' Figures. Velocity was always the one to notice any discomfort among his pack. ''It's starting to worry me and if there is anything I can do to help my pack members-my family, I will do it without a hesitation.'' _

_Razor knew that keeping things from his leader might not be such a smart idea. But could he tell him what he had been thinking about for days now? That he was planning to leave them and start all over alone somewhere else? He didn't know how Velocity would react to that and he was fearful to find out. No. He had to keep this a secret. There was no other choice. Because he suspected that if he told Velocity what he had been pondering about, he would try to stop him. Admirable. No wonder why the pack loved and adored him so much. _

''_Really, sir. Everything is as good as it can can be. I just haven't been sleeping well lately because of sleep stories.'' Not a complete lie, but close to it nonetheless. _

_Velocity sighed and looked down at his feet for a moment, as if he was considering something. ''First of all, you can drop the 'sir', Razor. There isn't any need to call me that.'' _

''_Second, I thought I told you to stop lying to me. I have been with you long enough to know when you are not telling everything. I'm not blind or stupid''_

''_And third, the welfare of my pack always comes first before anything else. That means your wellbeing too. So out with it. If we have to spend the entire night here then so be it. You are not leaving until I hear what is been going on with you.'' A hard look came to Velocity's face and it was directed towards him. ''That was an order.'' _

_This was not how it was supposed to go at all. Razor now only had two options. He could still try to deny everything and spend the entire night here with him, or he could tell Velocity the truth. _

_How would he even react if he told him everything? Razor had a pretty good idea how it would go. He could already picture it in his mind: horribly. Weighing his options again, Razor knew that one way or another, Velocity would eventually learn of his plans. If he didn't speak at all tonight, then he would be certain that he would make sure that Razor was always watched carefully, wherever he went. He would almost have the entire packs gazes on him at all times. All it took was one misstep and everything would be ruined. But if he told him however, then how would everything play out? Sure, Velocity would almost certainly still have someone spy on him. To make sure he did not do anything dumb. _

_It's not like he wanted to keep secrets from Velocity. Far from it. He wished he had enough courage to just reveal him everything but the truth was, he was afraid. Afraid of what his reaction would be. Would he hate him? Would he be lugubrious or would he just accept it?_

_The fact was, Razor didn't know. _

_But he also knew Velocity well enough to know that he was kind hearted and patient. Maybe it was time to let out what he had been keeping inside him for far too long. And if he reacted the way Razor feared he would, he could still leave it all behind. Yes, it would hurt him a lot. But he'd make it. _

_He swallowed his fear down his throat, closed his eyes for a moment to calm his rising nerves, then opened his eyes and told the truth. _

''_Okay, si- Velocity. You want to hear the truth so badly? Well, here it goes. I have been thinking this a lot lately and I think it's the best option for everyone.'' _

''_I don't fit in here. I feel like I'm trapped here and that my place is not here. But instead, somewhere out there. Away from here.'' Razor stopped for a moment, then gulped audibly and continued. _

''_The pack would do much better without me here, I know what many of here think of me and they couldn't be anymore right. I'm just slowing you down. So I should just leave and never return. It's what's best.'' He looked straight at Velocity and to his relief, he didn't see any bad reactions on his snout yet. But something told him it was about to change. _

''_What?'' It was like a whisper, Razor barely even heard it. ''WHAT'' That one however, came out bit more stronger and Razor almost jumped in the air because it came so suddenly. _

''_What are you talking about?! Leave the pack?! Tell me this is just some stupid prank, Razor! This isn't funny at all!'' _

''_No, it isn't. But unfortunately it's the truth. I really wish this actually was some prank but it isn't. You wanted me to say it. Now I have.'' _

''_And why do you say that you do not fit in here? You have been a remarkable help in hunts! I've seen what you can do and honestly, it's impressive. You don't give yourself enough credit. Remember that hunt few Night Circle's ago? You were tremendous help in that.'' _

''_Maybe so, but this is how I've felt like for a very long time. I already felt these feelings even before I joined your pack. It is simply me that is at fault here.'' _

''_No, you are not! And you really shouldn't care what others think of you, you are only an adolescent. You are too young to know everything yet'' _

''_That doesn't change the fact that I'm not wanted here.'' _

''_Not wanted? Have I told you that you are not wanted here?'' _

''_No, you haven't. But-''_

''_But it does not matter, Razor! There are many in this pack that like you and want you to be here. Including me.'' _

''_I know that, Velocity. But I can't help but the way I feel here. It feels like I'm drowning and that no matter what I cannot get back to the surface.''_

''_You have been keeping this to yourself for such a long time? Why did you not tell me earlier how you felt? I could've helped you and I still can!''_

''_I was afraid. Yes, doesn't that sound pathetic? A sharptooth afraid to tell his leader how he feels.'' _

''_Razor…'' He did not finish the sentence. Velocity turned around and looked up at the starry night sky. After few moments, he turned back to Razor. _

''_It is not cowardice to keep something like this hidden. You really think that if I thought you were a pathetic creature, that I would've accepted you into my pack? There is a reason why I like you, Razor.''_

''_What are you talking about?'' Razor was puzzled._

''_The reason why I feel such compassion towards you, is because I was once in a bad situation when I was an adolescent, just like you.'' That came as a surprise to Razor and he gasped. How? Why? When? The questions just kept coming to Razor's mind. What did he mean by that?_

''_You were?'' _

''_Yes, I was. But I changed. I got stronger, smarter and I got through it with help from someone very special to me. She made me see who I truly was.'' _

_This was news to Razor. Who was this person who Velocity once had alongside him? He remembered that Velocity did not have a mate and even refused to mate with anyone. Could it be? _

''_She? Who?'' _

_Velocity opened his mouth to answer, then shut it. He really did not like to talk about that, even with someone that he trusted with his life. It was still a very painful thing for him. _

''_Maybe one day Razor, I will tell you. But not today. I'm not ready.'' His tone was clear to Razor: don't speak of this again. _

''_You are like a son to me, Razor. That is how I see you as. And I'm not the only one here who likes you. It seems the only one who does not see it, is you.''_

''_A son?'' He was dumbstruck. He sees me as a son? That came as a very big surprise. Their relationship with each other was always a friendly one but even Razor could not believe that this was how Velocity always seemingly saw him. Part of him was cheerful and happy and another part of him was confused and bit afraid even. _

''_Yes, there is no denying it. I have grown quite fond of you.'' Velocity once again looked up at the night sky and he could not help but admit it looked beautiful. He sighed deeply and suddenly realized how long they had been talking. The pack would no doubt start to grow concerned if they didn't return soon. But he would not forget what had occured here tonight. He would make sure that neither did Razor. _

''_We have been here long enough, it's time to go back to the pack.'' Razor sighed and started to follow behind his leader, knowing he was correct. _

''_But mark my words, Razor. This is not over yet. We will talk more about this later. You can be certain of that.'' Razor just nodded to Velocity to imply he understood. Truth be told, he just wanted to forget that this had ever happened. _

_When they got back to the clearing, it seemed that the whole pack was already sound asleep. Few fast biters raised their heads to watch as Velocity and Razor went to their respective nests to lay down to sleep. Then they too, went back to sleep. Razor still thought about today's events. He knew that when Velocity promised something, he would always keep it. They would speak of this again and he was not looking forward to it. Before he succumbed to deep sleep, last thought that pestered his mind was what he was going to do. Would he still leave to find his calling? Or would he stay, now that he knew what Velocity thought about him? Whatever the answer was, he was sure that only time would tell._

* * *

That was little over two cold-times ago but still very fresh in Razor's memory. He often considered what Velocity thought about his departure. He did not have enough bravery to face him and say it to his face that he was leaving. So one night he had snuck out of the pack's territory while everyone was asleep and left. He didn't go back. Razor had spend a lot of sleepless nights after that. Wherever the pack now was, he hoped they were happy. Would he ever see them again? He did not know the answer to that question. But he if did see them again, Razor at least hoped that Velocity would not rip him apart for leaving. _Wouldn't that be quite the way to go? To be killed by the one who called you 'son'._

Over the two cold-times Razor had grown significantly, not just in height but also more mature, stronger and smarter. _Just like Velocity. _Maybe his presence had influenced him more than he thought. He had not attempted to join anymore packs since his last one. Maybe pack life was just not meant for someone like him. While he was walking back to his home from his hunt, he suddenly realized just how long this day had been and how tired he was. _I really need some sleep right now. _He doubted he could even get back to his nest before he would fall asleep. Luckily, his home was not far from where he had catched the prey he had been hunting. _Just few more steps. _The familiar slope came into his view. Just on the other side of it, his home awaited him. _And my nest. My sweet nest. _He was positive he could sleep until the next cold-time arrived.

Finally he arrived at his destination and abruptly he could not keep his feet upright anymore and fell down to the ground. He barely even registered the pain. All he cared about now was sleeping. He had chosen his home carefully after the fiasco last time. _How could I have known that the cave was already taken? _He had unintentionally walked on cave without a care in the world, only to later realize his mistake could have costed his life.

He had no way of knowing that a family of sail-backed sharpteeth had already chosen it as their home. What ensued was him getting chased all over the mountains. After that, he made sure to always double-check the perimeter he was staying at least few times. You could never be to careful after something like that. Thankfully, he made it out of there alive just barely. Sometimes he was certain he could still feel the tips of their sharp teeth touch the tip of his tail.

_Ahh. Home. Sweet home. _Razor laid down to sleep, it had been a very eventful and strenuous day. _Hopefully tomorrow will not be so hectic._ But with his luck, something was bound to go wrong. He just knew it.

* * *

_Let's see now. _Another day, another hunt. Razor had slept surprisingly long this morning. Probably because of what happened yesterday. That would've tired even the very best hunters.

His head was raised up and he was sniffing determinately for his morning prey. _Always start a day with breakfast. _That was something Velocity had once told him. His teachings had guided Razor in many hunts: _Keep your eyes on the prize and mind alert. Watch out for any mistakes that your victim might do. If they make a mistake, you can take advantage of it and punish them for it. Even the most simplest of missteps can mean the difference between life and death. Do not get greedy or arrogant. That has caused the fate for more than one fast biter. And most of all, Razor. Trust your instincts. They will guide you. _

_Got something. Hmm...seems to be a lone domehead. Not too far away. Near pond. Great, I was little thirsty as well. _

He started running towards his intended target through the trees. Arriving at the edge of the forest, he stopped and dropped to the ground near the bushes and watched over them to the pond. _There you are._ The domehead was busy drinking water and didn't even keep an eye out for dangers that might be lurking nearby. _Big mistake, that's gonna get you killed. Well, easier for me. _

He started to slowly advance towards his prey. He wouldn't give himself away by just running there and roaring all the while. He would get closer and then he would strike. It would not even apprehend what was going on until too late.

Unexpectedly the domehead rose up sharply and looked straight ahead. Only few seconds passed and then it started to run to it's right. _What are you doing? Had something given him away? No, that's not possible. If I was compromised then it would've looked behind it and not straight. Whatever, I can still catch you. _Razor rose to his full height and started to run after the domehead. But something caught his attention where the leaf-eater had looked. He thought he saw something move among the trees. Something that resembled a fast biter._ I must be seeing things. I did not smell anyone besides the domehead here. _

The domehead had a significant head start but Razor was faster. He would catch it in a matter of time. He was extremely assured of it.

''That's my prey!'' A voice suddenly rang to his left. It was speaking sharptooth.

All of a sudden a fast biter dashed from the forest near him. Razor didn't stop and kept on chasing the leaf-eater.

''Hey! Did you hear me?! It's mine!''

_What was this fast biter yapping about? _He clearly had it first. He wasn't about to abandon this one. He would fight for it.

''Are you brainless?!'' Razor called back. ''This one's mine! Go get your own somewhere else!''

A roar of frustration sounded behind him. ''Who you calling brainless?! I'm gonna make you regret ever saying those words!''

He just sealed out the sounds from his mind. He had to focus on this hunt right now. That fast biter could wait. _I'll handle it later. _

He was once again starting to gain on the domehead. Only few more steps and it would be his.

Razor was now close enough to touch it's tail and he prepared to jump on it when suddenly a blue figure hit him on the side. ''Who's braineless now, brainless?!''

''Get off of me!''

''Oh sure, just let me have my prey and I will!''

''YOUR PREY?!'' Razor was now furious. ''IT WAS MINE FAIR AND SQUARE!''

''THAT'S WHAT THEY ALL SAY!'' ''Ugh, males…''

Razor's patience now had run out and he could not control his emotions anymore. He lashed out at the other fast biter with his claws angrily.

''I said get off of me!''

The other fast biter let out a roar of pain and let him go. _Forget the domehead. I'm gonna deal with you now. _

''No one interferes me during hunting! Absolutely no one!'' He used his head to knock the fast biter onto the ground. But he wouldn't let it be over this soon. He tried biting the downed biter but it quickly got out of the way.

''Gonna have to do better than that!''

''Oh, believe me. There's more.''

''Bring it on then!''

Razor used his claws again to try and slash it's throat open but missed when the biter just sidestepped. They started to circle each other. Waiting for either one to make a fatal mistake that the other could exploit. Razor's eyes started to roam around his opponents form and he sniffed around to catch it's scent. Something that he had apparently missed earlier. He realized that this one was a female. It didn't really matter that much. He would still make her pay for what happened.

''You think it's okay to just spoil someone's hunt, do you?'' He asked in a surprisingly softer voice than before. He was still angry sure, but not as angry as before.

''I could ask the same about you.''

''I did not smell you in this area, so I just assumed that I was the only one around here. I haven't seen others of my kind for a while now.''

''Oh sure, well- wait. Did you say that you did not smell me?''

''That's what I said. Are you deaf?'' An angry growl came from her mouth. _Ouch, looks like someone's feelings were hurt. _

''I did not smell anyone either. Probably because I just had a bath before coming here.'' Razor realized that was true, she was still tripping water a bit.

''And you did not smell me because I was downwind from you.'' Now he started to understand what had occured here: they both hadn't smelled each other scents. So obviously the assumed that they were the only one's hunting in this region.

''Yes. I also couldn't see you because of the domehead was in the way. I only saw you when you started to run after it.''

''And you? I saw something move in the forest back there. It was you, wasn't it?''

''Correct. It was me. I thought that someone was trying to steal my kill from me, so of course I got angry over it.''

''And here we are.'' The hostility between them was gone now. Of course Razor wouldn't completely trust her just because of this misconception.

''Yes, here we are.'' Her tone was regretful.

He then once again focused his attention to this female. What was so special about her that he felt the need to look at her over almost constantly? Razor did not know, but something in her was almost bewitching. His eyes focused on her eyes and he almost admitted out-loud that they were beautiful. Razor had never seen eyes like that. Her gaze was almost like hypnotic.

''Hey, are you alright?''

Razor's thoughts returned to the present and he realized he had stared at her for a while now. No doubt she was wondering what was going on. _What am I doing? Stop being weird._

''Yeah, I'm alright. Just thinking about things.''

''Okay, good to know. For a second I almost thought I had to slap you in the head or something.'' She laughed a bit. And to Razor's surprise he found it just as beautiful. _Stop now, Razor! Bad boy. _

He chuckled himself a bit. It seemed that all the hostility between them was not long forgotten. _You could probably mistake us as friends if you just arrived. _

''So...about that domehead. I think there's really not any chance anymore to catch it.''

Razor realized she was right. It was long gone by now. ''You're right. I guess we are both idiots for letting it go.''

She smiled at him ''I guess we are''

''So, what's your name?''

''My name is Fetch, what's yours?''

''It's Razor. Nice to meet you, I guess.'' He said awkwardly.

''You too, Razor.''

For a while neither of them moved, they just stared at each other for what felt like forever. Then she coughed and started to walk from him.

''Well, I have to go now. To catch another prey and this time I hope I don't run into someone else who is hunting a same catch.''

Razor thought for a moment. He too would need to find something else to hunt now. Then an idea popped into his head.

''What if we hunt together? That way we both can eat and this will also work as a sort of apology to each other.''

She stopped and looked back at him, then looked down at her feet to decide what she was going to do.

''You know, a hunt together does not actually sound such a bad plan. We can have a better chance to catch something, maybe even more than one.''

''Are you sure you trust me well enough to agree to this?''

''Yes, Razor. I'm sure. Besides, if you turn out to be a liar, I can always kill you.''

''Then that makes two of us.''

* * *

''Dear, can you move over?''

Razor was just about to fall asleep when he heard the voice of his mate.

''Really, dear? If I move more even one bit I'm going to between you and a wall and I will barely have any room to myself.''

The look Fetch gave to her mate for that comment was an angry one. However, when she looked at Razor she understood why: he really did not have any room at all. That made Fetch regretful.

''I'm sorry, dear. I'm just so weary.''

Razor got up and gently nuzzled his snout against hers in an effort to make her understand he did not mind.

''It's alright. And I'm sorry for that comment too. I know you are dealing with enough already and here I am, making you even worse.''

''I don't deserve you''

''Don't talk like that, Fetch. It's me who doesn't deserve you. Sometimes makes me wonder exactly why you chose me as a mate.''

Razor did often wonder how lucky he had been to find such a loving companion. Their initial meeting had been anything but friendly one. But that was the start of their lives together. After that day, Razor knew he had found someone with whom he wanted to spend the rest of his life.

Fetch gratefully nuzzled him back, then licked his face. ''You have your charms, guess I just fell into them. What would I do without you?''

''Oh, I don't know. Maybe you would still be stealing someone else's food?''

She gave him a mock bite. ''Keep talking like that and I will make you sleep outside''

''Are you ready to get up yet?'' Razor asked her.

''Not really. Could we just lay here all day, please?''

_Tempting offer, but unlikely to happen. _''I'm afraid not. We do have to get up at some point''

Razor then decided to ask the question that he had been waiting to all day. ''How are you doing? You think it's time soon?''

She looked at her abdomen then said ''I think it's going to happen any day now. Can't be long anymore.''

They were talking about eggs of course. The Time of Mating had passed a some time ago. They both had their fears about upcoming parenthood. But they were confident that together they would do just fine.

''You're going to be a wonderful mother. You know that right?''

''And you a wonderful father''

''You think so?''

She licked his face again and then set her head over his. ''I know so.''

Razor had first been very apprehensive about becoming a parent. But Fetch had assured him he would do well. _This is normal, right? Something that every soon to be parent has to deal with? Just wait until they hatch. _

''You think were gonna make it? Through this, I mean.''

His mate's voice was quiet. ''Already feeling bit anxious?''

''Yes. You?''

''Of course. But you won't be alone in this, Fetch. We both made this decision.''

''I know we did. And it's good to feel at least little bit of fear. That's what my mother said to me.''

''Go back to sleep. You need your rest.''

''And you will be here?''

''I'm not going anywhere, dear. You can sleep easy.''

''Thank you.'' With a final nuzzle, Fetch begun to sleep again.'' Razor looked at his mate lovingly. _You really are beautiful when you sleep. _He looked outside at the storm that was brewing. _Thankfully we are in a cave._ _I just hope that nothing bad happens. _Razor was still tired as well, so he too decided to lay down again. Putting his head over Fetch's head once more, he then fell into the world of dreams.

* * *

''Razor come here! They're hatching!''

Razor stopped whatever he had been doing and quickly ran to his mate. Fetch had laid three eggs that were now seemingly eager to see the real world for first time.

''Looks like they're quite eager to meet us, huh?''

''Shush, dear.''

Razor had to smile at his mate's antics. He returned his gaze to the eggs as one of them was nearly hatched already.

Fetch cautiously lifted the egg shell away from the hatchling's face so that they could see one of their their children for the first time. It was a orange skinned male. He looked around in confusion at first, then seemed to spot us and made a noise that seemed to be a happy one. Fetch lowered her snout close to the hatchling and nuzzled him gently. Razor saw tears escape from her eyes. Happy tears of course.

The child happily nuzzled his mother in return. Razor then lowered his snout too and licked his son. the baby started to giggle and even licked him back. The other eggs were already hatched and the new parents happily greeted the new arrivals. Two sons and one daughter.

Razor could barely even care about their genders. All he wanted was to meet his children. And now he had.

''Oh Razor, they're beautiful, aren't they?''

And that they indeed were. ''Yes, they are. Now I have everything I ever wanted. A loving mate and beautiful children.''

Fetch and Razor happily nuzzled each other. This was the best day of their lives.

* * *

''Dad. Dad. Dad!''

''Yes, Sargon, I heard you. What is it?'' Razor had to smile at his son. Sargon had always been very close to his father, ever since his hatching. He practically followed him anywhere he went.

''Dad, when do we get to hunt?'' Ah, this was something that Razor would eventually have to go through. They had not yet begun to teach their children the essentials of hunting. At least two more cold-times before that time would arrive.

''Now Sargon, you know what me and mom said about that. Not until at least two more cold-times have passed.''

''Why? Why can't we learn now?''

''Yeah, daddy, why?'' His other two children walked over to him and stood next to their brother. ''Why can't we start now?''

''Because I said so. And you are not ready yet. But don't worry, the day will come when you will be taught to hunt.''

''Listen to your father, children.'' Fetch walked into their home. ''He knows better than you.''

''Aww, mom. Can you please teach us?'' The three of them gave their parents sad looks, but they knew that they were not sad at all. It was their way of getting what they wanted. Or so they thought.

''No. And we will not speak of this again until you are ready.'' a chorus of 'awws' filled their cave and adults had trouble keeping their faces neutral and not break out laughing.

''Sorry kids, you heard your mother.'' Razor licked his mate while the children let out loud 'eww'.

''One day children, you will be in our positions hearing your own kids say 'eww' at your love.''

''Yeah right! That's disgusting!'' Said Viridian, their only daughter.

''I will never become lovey dovey like you.'' Moaned Dred.

''We'll see, don't we.'' Razor shared a knowing look with Fetch.

''Anyway, since it was mom's job last time to get meal, today I will be going hunting.''

''What you think we will eat today, dad?'' Sargon asked his father while playing with his siblings.

''Don't know. Guess it's going to be a surprise.'' He winked his eye at his son teasingly.

''Be careful.'' Fetch said to him worriedly. He walked to her and nuzzled her reassuringly.

''Don't worry. I've done this before. Remember?'' His mate nuzzled him back.

'' I know. But I will still worry about you.''

''You worry about keeping those three occupied when I'm gone. Let me handle this.''

She smiled and gave him a lick on the snout. ''Okay then. Good Luck''

''I don't need luck, dear.'' He heard his mate laugh at that.

* * *

''This will be a fine new home.''

Lohtar had been looking for a new territory to claim as his for a long time now. It seemed that now he had found what he'd been looking for. As an adult two-footer he did need a lot of soil. He wouldn't settle for just a lousy little forest or mountain area. He wanted it all. And when he wanted something, usually he also got it too. Now he just had to make sure that no one else was already occupying this area. If someone was here, he would chase them away. Or kill them. Whichever served his purpose, he didn't really care who or how many he would have to kill to get this territory.

_Time to see if someone is in my territory. _He started sniffing his surroundings to figure out if he really was here all alone. But his original plan was still in mind: to kill everyone.

_Hmm...interesting. A family of fast biters is nearby. Well, they are about to get a rude awakening. _He started walking towards the scent of the biters, smiling eagerly for what was about to come.

* * *

''Come on now, children. Play nice.'' Fetch told her children when their plays were starting to get little more serious. Kids played rough, she knew that, but she would not tolerate anything more than that.

''Viridian started it, mom!''

''No I didn't, you dirty rotten liar!''

''I really don't care who started it. It stops now.''

''Why can't we have any fun?'' Sargon exclaimed.

''You can have fun, but there is a limit to everything. And you are very close to crossing it.''

''But-''

''No buts, Dred. Behave, or you will go to sleep tonight with an empty stomach.''

She directed her glare towards all of her children equally. They could be a handful, but when she really lost her patience, it would look very gruesome.

''Okay, mom. We're sorry'' The answer came from her daughter, but the other two were quick to nod their heads in agreement.

''That's better. Now, how about you-''

Fetch did not finish the sentence for she started to hear heavy footsteps approaching. They were not her mate's obviously, but someone was coming straight at them.

''Quick, children, get behind me!'' They quickly rushed behind their mother and hid. Fetch could smell their fear and even her own. Whatever was coming was big and she did not like it at all.

Fetch slowly started to approach the opening of the cave to see what exactly was coming. When she saw it, it nearly made her faint. It was a two-footer. Very big one too. And it was smiling. Smile that was directed at her.

''There you are. I've been looking for you.''

Looking for her? What did that mean? She had to find out.

''Why are you here? Why have you been looking for me?''

The two-footer chuckled a bit for that comment. ''Well, I'm not looking for _you _personally. But what's inside that little cave. That's what I've been looking for.''

Fetch was starting to get afraid now. _Does he mean...oh no. No no no. _''You are not touching my children you monster! Get out of here! This is not your territory, it's ours.''

Lohtar could not keep it in any longer, and let out a long powerful laugh. Did this biter really think it could intimidade him? How pathetic.

''Oh, you are mistaken. This is not _your _territory any more. It's _mine_ now. And you have no place in it. I think we are done talking. Any last words?''

Fetch's heart was beating harder than ever before in her life. _Razor, where are you?_

* * *

Razor had barely even reached the nearby forest when he heard a loud roar echo around the valley. That kind of roar could come only from one being: two footer. It was definitely close to his position, because of the ground vibrating a bit. Then a dark thought came to his mind as he realized where exactly the roar had come from. His home. _Oh no. _

He quickly started to run back to his home, the hunt abandoned without a care. Right now, he had only one trepidation, his family's safety. _Please let them be okay. _He stopped suddenly for a moment when he heard a scream, that he recognized as his mate's.

_No, don't let it be. Hang on, Fetch. I'm coming. _

He ran faster in his life than he had ever before. More screams and roars were heard and it only made Razor feel worse. He was close now, only few meters left. Then a very loud scream gut through the air. Sound of death. _No. Please no. _

When he finally got back to his home, a horrifying scene awaited him. There was the two footer, standing right outside his home. And his mate was lying on the ground, bleeding and lifeless. Razor almost toppled to the ground in shock and agony, but what came next was even worse. The two-footer turned around to face his new arrival. ''Ah, I wondered when you might come. Your mate was screaming for your name when I ripped her apart.''

''And that's not the only thing I ripped today.''

He moved bit to the side and revealed what he had been talking about. His children. Lying on the ground, dead. Crushed apart. It was enough for Razor and he fell down to the ground weeping.

''Such a shame really, they could have had a happy life, but no. They were just at the wrong place at the wrong time, as was your mate. As you are.''

''Why? Why did you do this?'' Razor could barely utter those words out, but he had to know why his family was now dead.

''Isn't it obvious? I'm taking what is rightfully mine.''

''What are you talking about?''

''Why, this territory of course. It's perfect. Just what I've been looking for.''

Razor was outraged. ''You killed my family for that?!''

''Yes. What of it? You act like things like these never happen in the Mysterious Beyond. This is just everyday life for us predators. The strong crush the weak.''

Razor was at loss of words. He did know things like _this_ happened often here. It was a gruel world they lived in. But life was also gruel. Razor now understood that better than ever. He remembered what Velocity had told him about his dead mate: _When she died, I thought that I would never get over it. And part of me still hasn't and probably never will. You just live your life, day by day, until your time comes too. For some it comes sooner than others. But in the end, we all face the same fate. She is gone, and I will never get her back. But she still lives in the songs that we sing. We do that, so that those that we have lost will never be forgotten. However, some just can't take it. They take their own life to escape this world. There is a reason why I'm still here. Not only do I have those around me who care about me, but because she specifically told me that if I killed myself to follow her, she would come back and kill me herself. Life is gruel, Razor. You just have to accept it. _

But Razor's tale was ending. He had no power to go on like Velocity did. He did not want to keep living any longer. He just wanted to die. ''Kill me. Please.''

''Oh I will, you don't have to beg me. I was always going to kill all of you.''

The two-footer approached him slowly, he seemed to want to make this even more painful for him. Razor closed his eyes, and thought about his life up until this point. His hatching, his parents, joining Velocity's pack, abandoning them, finding his future mate, his children's birth. Deep down Razor knew what he was and he could finally admit it. He was broken. Just like his dreams of the future.

''If you are afraid, don't be. I'm going to make it quick. Despite what you might think I'm not a complete monster. We aren't born as monsters. We become monsters.''

_Goodbye, everyone. May your songs reign high. And when the time comes for you to join me, I will be there to see you again. _

He closed his eyes one last time, awaiting for the end to come. When it finally came, there was nothing but darkness. _Is this what death feels like? _It feels peaceful. So peaceful.

* * *

_Author's Notes_

**Well, for being my first ever fanfic, I'm most satisfied by the results. I had a blast writing this and I hope you had fun reading it. This story took me about over a week to complete. I would greatly appreciate if the viewers could tell me what I need to work in to better improve my writing. **

**Anyways, Razor's tale has come to an saddening ending. I first thought about keeping him alive in order to continue his story, but later decided against it. I have watched Land Before Time since I was a kid and to finally write a story about it brought me great joy. I don't know when I'm going to write more stories about this universe, but we will see in the future. **

**Thank you! **


End file.
